Poprvé je nejhorší
by Rocia Mixan
Summary: Translation. Překlad povídky First Time's The Worst od Diany Williams. Když Voldemort dělá plány zahrnující panickou oběť, musí být přijata drastická opatření... Slash HP/SS.


**Poprvé je nejhorší  
**

**Autorka: Diana Williams** **/ **Překlad: Rocia Mixan

**Název originálu: _First Time's The Worst_**

**Pár: HP/SS**

-)-)-)

Brumbál se rozhlédl po shromážděných členech Fénixova řádu, jeho tvář neobvykle vážná. „Obávám se, že máme velmi znepokojující zprávy. Severusi, mohl bys říct všem, co jsi zjistil?"

Snape se porozhlédl po svolané skupině. „Jak všichni víte, Voldemort poslední dva roky hledal způsob, jak dosáhnout maximální moci. A zdá se, že našel cestu, jak to udělat." Odmlčel se, nechávajíc svá slova dopadnout.

„Nenechávejte nás ve tmě, profesore," řekl Hagrid. „S čímpak Vy-víte-kdo přišel teďkonc?"

„Věří, že kdyby měl tělesné vztahy se sexuálně nevinným mužem, vstřebal by partnerovu vitalitu a znovu získal úplné zdraví."

„Ať se propadnu, jestli znám někoho dalšího, kdo kolem věci takhle přešlapuje," řekl s pohrdavým odfrknutím Sirius Black. „Máš na mysli, že ten zkurvysyn si potřebuje zapíchat."

„S dovolením, pane Blacku!" řekla rozhořčeně McGonagallová. „Takový jazykový projev není nutný!"

Black ji ignoroval a obrátil se na Snapea, „Zasouvání nebo příjem?"

„Obojí," řekl Snape. Opřel se lokty o stůl a spojil špičky prstů. „Nejdřív by byl proniknut mladým mužem, dočasně by mu to dalo sílu z obdrženého spermatu. Pak by – jak by řekl Black – píchal mladíka, aby absorboval zbytek magických sil a fyzických atributů."

„A co by se stalo s tím nešťastným mladým mužem?" zeptala se Pomfreyová.

„Byl by zredukován na prach."

„Zatracená smůla, že," řekla Hoochová. „Dá se čekat, že to omezí počet dobrovolníků."

O Snapeovy rty zavadil pobavený úsměv. „Musím přiznat, že jsem ještě nikdy neviděl mezi mladými muži tak velký závod o ztrátu panictví, ani takové povzbuzování od rodičů, aby tak učinili."

Profesorka Prýtová si odfrkla. „Těší mě vidět takovou loajalitu Smrtijedů."

Snape pokrčil rameny. „Uvnitř jsou egoisté a nikdo není ochotný vzdát se svého života nebo svých dědiců, dokonce i pro tak „ušlechtilý" cíl."

„No, to ten plán znemožní," řekl Sirius s uspokojením. Všiml si ale, že Brumbál pořád vypadá ustaraně, a dodal: „Neznemožní?"

„Znemožnilo by, kdyby Voldemort nebyl tak – posedlý – jistým mladým mužem."

„Harrym?" řekl Sirius a tvář mu potemněla. „Ten perverzní parchant! Zabiju ho, jestli se Harryho dotkne!"

„Daleko praktičtějším plánem by bylo zajistit, aby pan Potter už Vy-víte-koho nezajímal," řekl Brumbál. „Siriusi, Harry se ti svěřuje. Jsi si vědom, ehm, stavu jeho panictví?"

Sirius mírně zrudl. „Mluvili jsme o tom," přiznal. „Harry žádal o radu ohledně jistých… sklonů, ale – ehm – nemá..."

„Ty mluv o přešlapování kolem něčeho," řekla znechuceně Hoochová. „Takže Harry přiznal zájem hrát za jiný tým, ale ještě si nevybral pálkaře."

„Xiomeno!" zvolala McGonagallová a pak se obrátila na Brumbála. „Albusi, určitě to je něco, co by mělo být projednáno s panem Potterem. _V soukromí_."

„Nemůžeme si v této věci dovolit žádné otálení," řekl Brumbál pevně. „Je třeba zajistit, aby počestnost pana Pottera byla porušena, pro jeho vlastní dobro. Vzhledem k tomu, že se to nemůže stát všeobecně známým, a vzhledem k tomu, že se zdá, že Harry nemá žádné preference, je jen logické, že tento úkol připadne jednomu z nás."

Sirius se vyděšeně podíval na Brumbála. „Albusi, jestli naznačuješ – Harry je pro mě jako _syn_! Vůbec bych nemohl!"

„A co pan Lupin?" zeptala se McGonagallová. „On a Harry vypadali, že spolu vychází, když tady učil. Pokud by ti to nevadilo, samozřejmě," dodala rychle, protože mezi členy Řádu bylo dobře známo, že Remus a Sirius mají intimní vztah.

„Úplněk," řekl Sirius s povzdechem. „Bude pár příštích dnů mimo hru. Pokud si nemyslíte, že bychom mohli počkat," řekl a vrhl rychlý pohled na Brumbála.

Brumbál lítostivě zavrtěl hlavou. „Je mi líto, nemůžeme. Pokud jde o mne, jsem nejen příliš starý, ale, jak to Xiomena nádherně formulovala, nehraji za tento tým. Vzhledem k tomu, že fyziologie Hagrida i profesora Kratiknota jsou s Harryho neslučitelné, zbývá pouze jedna možnost."

Snape se díval nepřítomně na špičky svých prstů a ignoroval konverzaci kolem sebe. Když místnost upadla do náhlého ticha, tázavě vzhlédl a uvědomil si, že se na něj upírá pohled osmi párů očí. Pokud to bylo možné, zbledl ještě víc.

„Albusi, to nemůžeš myslet vážně. Potter a já stěží _tolerujeme_ jeden druhého."

„Albusi, ne!" zařval Sirius. „Raději ať je to kdokoliv jiný než tenhle mizera!"

„Dokonce i Voldemort?" zeptal se Brumbál a jeho oči se s nezlomným odhodláním ponořily do Siriusových. Sirius se podíval jinam, a pak Brumbál obrátil oči k Snapeovi. „A Severusi, mladý Harry tady není jediný v nebezpečí. Přemýšlej o tom, jak zabít dvě mouchy jednou ranou."

Snape zavřel oči a stiskl rty k sobě, zatímco na místnost padlo další ohromené ticho.

„Ty?" zeptal se Sirius, s tónem nevěřícnosti v hlase. „Ty jsi _panic_, Snape?" Náhle propukl v smích. „No, samozřejmě, že jsi! Kdo se zdravým rozumem by spal s umaštěným zmetkem, jako jsi ty? Museli by být ke zvracení zoufalí."

Snape prudce vyskočil od stolu. „Kdybys mě omluvil, Albusi. Mám práci." Vykročil ke dveřím, aniž by pohlédl směrem k Siriusovi, a zastavil se s rukou na klice, když Brumbál zavolal jeho jméno.

„Severusi. Pošlu Harryho dnes večer dolů." Tón jeho hlasu neponechával žádný prostor pro argument.

Snapeova ramena poklesla a on pokorně řekl: „Když to musí být, Albusi." Pak otevřel dveře a odešel.

Sirius vzhlédl, stále se potichu smějíc, když ucítil několik párů očí na něj upřených. Oči McGonagallové byly zvláště vyčítavé, takže měl pocit, jako kdyby byl znovu mladý kluk. „Co je?" řekl defenzivně.

„Bylo drsné tohle říkat," řekla káravě. „Napadlo tě někdy, že je tady nějaký _důvod_, proč Severus zůstal – nedotčený?"

Sirius se nepohodlně zavrtěl na židli. „No, víš, jaký je! Jak vypadá! Kdo by šel s někým jako je on?"

„Já ano," řekla náhle Hoochová a vstala. „Kdyby nebylo toho, že oba máme chuť na vlastní pohlaví." Vyšla z místnosti.

„Teďkonc z toho bude celý špatný," dodal Hagrid a díval se na Siriuse tak vyčítavě, jako kdyby zvěromág pomlouval jednoho z jeho domácích mazlíčků. „Možná je trochu nedůtklivý, samozřejmě. Potřebuje to správný laskavý zacházení, řek bych." Zvedl se na nohy a také odešel.

„Severus má svůj způsob, jak se intenzivně zaměřuje na to, co ho zajímá," přidala se Pomfreyová. „Myslím, že by to bylo něco mimořádného, všechna ta pozornost soustředěná na jednoho člověka." Podívala se na Brumbála. „Jestli jsme skončili, pane řediteli, musím se postarat o pacienty."

Brumbál mávl rukou a ona odešla, následovaná Prýtovou a Kratiknotem. Sirius seděl na svém místě, nepříjemně si vědom ředitelových očí na něm.

„Albusi," řekl prosebně. „Určitě je tady někdo jiný. Ron Weasley -"

„- je zasnoubený s Hermionou Grangerovou," dokončila McGonagallová.

„Pak někdo z jeho dalších kamarádů. Třeba i někdo z jiného domu."

„A jak bychom vysvětlili, proč ta věc tak spěchá?" zeptal se Brumbál. „A co Severus? Nechal bys ho zranitelného a vystaveného Voldemortovým intrikám?"

Sirius chtěl říct: „Ano!", ale byl si vědom, že existují nějaké hranice Brumbálovy trpělivosti a tak se kousl do jazyka.

„Siriusi," řekl Brumbál vážně. „Očekávám, že upustíš od obtěžování a trápení Harryho i Severuse v této záležitosti. A to nyní i v následujících letech."

Sirius prudce zvedl hlavu. „_V letech_?" zeptal se nevěřícně. „Ale já myslel – určitě si nemyslíš, že –" Výraz na Brumbálově obličeji mu řekl, že ředitel školy nejen _myslel_, ale tím svým nevysvětlitelným způsobem _věděl_. „U Merlinových koulí!" Sirius se vrhl na nohy, rozhodnutý pronásledovat Snapea, ale dobře načasované zaklínadlo ho poslalo k zemi.

„Profesorko McGonagallová," řekl Brumbál, shlížejíc na omráčené tělo. „Byl bych vám vděčen, kdybyste kontaktovala Remuse a řekla mu, že k němu posíláme Siriuse přenášedlem a že by ho tam v příštích několika dnech měl udržet – za každou cenu."

„Jistě, Albusi." Podívala se na ředitele školy. „Beru to tak, že chcete panu Potterovi předat tuto zprávu osobně?"

Brumbál přikývl a pak, při pohledu na znepokojení v její tváři, řekl: „Bude to v pořádku, Minervo. Věř mi."

-)-)-)

Navzdory tomu, že Snape očekával zaklepání na dveře, nemohl si pomoci a na ten zvuk sebou trhl. Zhluboka se nadechl a pokusil se získat něco ze své obvyklé důstojnosti, než zvolal: „Vstupte!"

Dveře se otevřely a jak očekával, vstoupil Harry Potter. Harry Potter, který vypadal stejně otřesený, jako se cítil Snape. Z nějakého důvodu to bylo podivně uklidňující, a on se přistihl reagovat s obvyklou příkrostí.

„Tak co? Budete tam jen tak stát v otevřených dveřích, nebo půjdete dál?"

Harry vypadal, jako by velmi chtěl zvolit první možnost, ale nebyl Nebelvír pro nic za nic. Polkl a šel dále do místnosti, zavírajíc za sebou dveře.

Odkašlal si. „Právě jsem mluvil s profesorem Brumbálem, a on říká, že musíme – že musíme –" Harry se odmlčel, rudnouc v rozpacích.

Snape nasadil na rty pobavený úsměv a sardonicky zvedl obočí. Fungovalo to.

Harry vybuchl. „Nedívejte se na mě takhle, vy hajzle! Vím, že to chcete udělat stejně tak málo jako já!"

„Nehodnoťte své půvaby tak nízko, Pottere," ušklíbl se Snape. Elegantně se usadil v jednom z křesel před krbem. „A přestaňte tady takhle přešlapovat."

Harry se svalil do druhého křesla a zajel si rukou do vlasů, ještě víc je rozcuchávajíc. Snape by raději zemřel, než by to přiznal, ale shledal ten rozčepýřený zjev docela roztomilý.

„Musíte být takový absolutní parchant?" zeptal se Harry a zíral na něj.

„Musíte být takový imbecilní spratek?" kontroval Snape. Zvedl karafu ze stolku mezi nimi a nalil centimetr silného likéru do každé ze stojících číší. „Na zdraví."

Harry zvedl sklenku. „Co je to?"

Snape se sotva udržel od zvednutí očí v sloup. „Brandy. Dokonce drahé brandy. To by se mělo pít po malých doušcích, ne zhltnout jako máslový ležák, pane Pottere."

„Dáváte mi alkohol?" zeptal se Harry podezřívavě. „Proč?"

„Abych vás opil a podle donutil být mi po vůli, samozřejmě." Snape zoufale vzdychl. „Použijte jednou svůj mozek, Pottere. Brandy by mělo pomoct nám oběma uvolnit se, abychom mohli projít tímto utrpením s minimálními rozpaky na obou stranách."

Harry usrkl ze svého pití. Bylo to překvapivě dobré, mnohem lepší než svařené víno, které jim někdy tajně přinesl Ron, když byl Harry na návštěvě u Weasleyových. Vzal si větší doušek a zvědavě na Snapea pohlédl. „Takže vy se na to, víte, netěšíte?"

Snape teď vyvalil oči. „Samozřejmě. Jak bych se mohl netěšit? Při představě, že ve svých čtyřiceti přijdu o panictví se Slavným Harrym Potterem. Snad bych měl potom dát Ritě Holoubkové exkluzivní rozhovor, o tom, jaký byl pocit mít v posteli nešikovného, nezkušeného, a," letmo pohlédl na Harryho, který si právě nalil trochu víc brandy, „pravděpodobně opilého spratka strkajícího ptáka do mého zadku a šoustajícího mě do bezvědomí. Pokud budu mít štěstí, možná bych za to dokonce mohl získat Merlinův řád I. třídy."

Harry rozhořčením zrudl. „Nemůžu za to, že jsem nezkušený!" řekl vášnivě. „Je mi teprve sedmnáct!"

„Pane Pottere, už jste pravděpodobně jediný sedmnáctiletý panic v této škole," řekl Snape suše. „S možnou výjimkou pana Longbottoma."

„Fajn a co je vaše výmluva?" Harry ztratil nervy. „Člověk by si myslel, že ve vašem věku jste mohl mít šanci zapíchat si aspoň _jednou_!"

„Už vás někdy napadlo, pane Pottere, že zachovávám cudnost z pádného _důvodu_?" řekl Snape mrazivě.

Harry trochu mžouravě zamrkal, když se nad tím zamyslel. „Ne, nenapadlo" řekl upřímně. „_Byl_ tam pádný důvod?"

Snape pokrčil rameny. „Ani ne. Myšlenka být intimní s jinou osobou, mimo jiné s ní sdílet tělesné tekutiny, se mi prostě nikdy nezamlouvala."

Harry se zašklebil. „Teď, když jste to zmínil..."

„Skutečnost, že většina mých známých ztotožňuje sex s násilím a upřednostňuje ho provozovat jako skupinový sport, mi také vzala nadšení pro tuto oblast."

„To chápu," řekl Harry procítěně. „A myšlenka na Vy-víte-koho, jak se mě takhle dotýká..."

Oba muži se současně zachvěli a dopili poslední z jejich brandy.

„No," řekl Snape rázně. „Myslím, že bychom udělali nejlépe jít na to." Vstal a zamířil k posteli.

Harry se toužebně podíval na láhev brandy, ale neochotně vstal a následoval Snapea. Zašklebil se, když zahlédl velkou postel se závěsy zelené a černé barvy. „Není pochyb o tom, v jakém domě jste_ vy_."

Snape se na něj zamračil. „Líbí se mi zelená."

„To by mě nenapadlo," zamumlal si Harry pro sebe.

„Můžete použít koupelnu, připravit se a převléct," řekl rozhodně Snape. „Je tam na umyvadle láhev s lektvarem, věřím, že jeho použití bude samozřejmostí. Já už jsem se vykoupal, takže se převléknu tady."

Harry utekl do koupelny a zvedl láhev z umyvadla. Pozorně si přečetl etiketu, poznávajíc to jako lektvar, který má vyčistit tělo a zašklebil se. Ne, nebylo pochyb, na co to je.

Svlékl si šaty a pečlivě se umyl a očistil, zvenka i zevnitř, pak se osušil. A teď byl postaven před dilema: nevzal si s sebou žádné oblečení na spaní. Mohl tam jít ve slipech nebo ve svém hábitu, nebo kolem sebe mohl jen omotat ručník. Okamžitě vetoval třetí možnost – ta záležitost byla už tak dost trapná. Nakonec si znovu oblékl slipy, pak si pro lepší pocit natáhl hábit, a otevřel dveře koupelny.

Světla v místnosti byla zhasnuta, s výjimkou několika vedle postele, a Harry těžce polkl, když si uvědomil, co to znamená. Pokrývky na posteli byla odhrnuty a před ním stál Snape oblečený v prosté šedé noční košili.

Harry se uchechtl. „Není divu, že jste nikdy neměl sex, jestli nosíte do postele tohle."

Snape na něj zlostně pohlédl. „A předpokládám, že to, co máte na sobě, je o tolik lepší?"

Harry se zamračil a rozepnul si šaty, nechal je klesnout na podlahu, takže tam stál oblečený jen ve svých slipech. Pocítil samolibé uspokojení, když se Snapeovy oči rozšířily a nedobrovolně přejely jeho tělo. Pak se od něj Snapeovy oči prudce odtrhly a Harry mohl přísahat, že viděl ruměnec na těch bledých tvářích. Z nějakého důvodu, Snapeova reakce zvedla Harrymu náladu.

„Mohl byste tu věc taky shodit," řekl a ukázal na noční košili.

Snapeův ruměnec se prohloubil. „Myslím, že ne," řekl pevně. „Poskytuje to dostatečný přístup pro naše účely."

Harry cítil svůj vlastní počínající ruměnec a odkašlal si. „Takže – s čím chcete, ehm, začít?"

„Bez jakékoliv praktické zkušenosti v dané oblasti, Pottere," řekl Snape kysele, „jsem přístupný návrhům."

„No, myslím, že Hermiona a Ron tráví hodně času mazlením předtím než, ehm, než se pustí... však víte."

Snape pozvedl obočí. „Jsem si poměrně jistý, že jsem se v mém životě „mazlení" nikdy neoddával, a nevím, proč bych s tím měl začínat právě teď."

„Znamená to _líbání_, vy mizero," odsekl Harry.

„Aha." Snape vypadal trochu nesvůj. „Myslím, že bychom to mohli udělat, pokud je to nezbytné."

Harry přistoupil blíž ke Snapeovi a cítil se víc než jen trochu nepříjemně při představě líbání svého vyučujícího lektvarů. Ačkoli Harry v posledních pár letech vyrostl, nebyl zdaleka tak vysoký jako ostatní muži, a musel si stoupnout na špičky, aby dosáhl na Snapeovy rty. Snape se posunul, zcela zjevně nesvůj, a jejich nosy do sebe narazily.

„Au!" Harry se dotkl svého nosu. „Musel jste mě _takhle_ odrovnat?"

Snape si přejel přes vlastní nos. „Není to tak, jako bych s tím měl zkušenosti, Pottere!"

„No, ani já, ale mám dost rozumu, než abych se na to takhle vřítil! Samozřejmě, nebyl by to takový problém, pokud byste měl nos _normální _velikosti!"

Snape vypadal uraženě. „Na mém nose není _nic_ špatného! Je klasicky tvarovaný a ideálně doplňuje mé zbývající rysy."

„Nemohl byste jen klidně stát a nechat mě, abych vás políbil?"

Snape se podřídil a Harry přitiskl rty na Snapeovy, v polibku uzavřených úst. Nic. Zkusil to znovu. Pořád nic. „Myslím, že byste měl zavřít oči," řekl a Snape, s velmi odevzdaným povzdechem, to udělal. Harry se pokusil znovu.

„Předpokládá se, že by to mělo mít nějaký smysl?" otázal se podrážděně Snape.

„No, ano," řekl Harry. „Když vidím jiné páry, jak to dělají, zdá se, že je to, no, vzrušuje."

„Byl by tu jeden problém, _my_ nejsme pár, Pottere."

„Samozřejmě, oni dělají takové ty věci s otevřenou pusou a s jazykem –" začal Harry.

Snape se odtáhl s výrazem odporu na tváři. „Pokud si myslíte, že bych vám dovolil dát mi jazyk do pusy, Pottere, pak byste měl přijít s něčím jiným."

„No dobře, v pořádku," řekl Harry spěšně. „Taky bych se bez toho radši obešel. Takže, pak bychom se asi měli, ehm, dostat do postele."

„Přesně tak." Jak si Harry začal sedat na postel, Snape vyštěkl, „ Na druhou stranu, Pottere. To je _moje_ strana postele."

„Celá ta zatracená postel je vaše," poukázal Harry nevrle, když vstal a přešel na druhou stranu. „Co na tom záleží?"

„Mně na tom záleží." Snape se posadil a rychle zvedl nohy na postel, aby se mu nerozevřela noční košile. Posunul se tak, aby seděl opřený zády o čelo postele. Harry se usadil vedle něj a oba seděli dlouhou chvíli mlčky.

„Co teď?" zeptal se konečně Harry.

„No, protože to oba chceme mít za sebou tak rychle, jak je to možné, a protože oba musíme být dnes večer proniknuti, předpokládám, že bychom se měli rozhodnout, kdo, ehm, to udělá tomu druhému jako první."

„Správně," řekl Harry slabě. „Nějaká preference?"

„Já půjdu první," řekl Snape rozhodně. „Budete si je muset sundat," řekl a ukázal na Harryho spodky.

Harry zahákl palce za své slipy, stáhl je dolů a odhodil pryč, a zrudl, když to udělal „_Máte_ obecnou představu o tom, co byste měl dělat, ne?"

„Mohu vás ujistit, pane Pottere, že jsem absolvoval požadované sexuálně vzdělávací kurzy, když jsem byl student." Snape zvedl nádobku z nočního stolku.

„Skvělé," zamumlal si pro sebe Harry. „To bylo jen před dvaceti _lety_."

„Některé věci, Pottere, nezapomenete."

Harry usoudil, že jeho největší nadějí je zavřít oči a myslet na famfrpál.

-)-)-)

Snape zaklonil hlavu a zírajíc na strop, stiskl látku pevněji proti svému nosu. Zvuk zlehka našlapujících nohou mu prozradil, že Potter se vrátil k posteli a chvíli uvažoval o tom, kde nechal svou hůlku a zda by mu Albus odpustil, kdyby proměnil Chlapce, který přežil do čolka.

Zakrvavená látka v jeho ruce byla odtažena a nahrazena mokrou. Snape sebou trhl a zavrčel: „Pottere, už jste tu zatracenou věc zlomil! Nedělejte to ještě horší!"

„Vy jste jako _dítě_! Jak jste _vůbec_ mohl být Smrtijed, když nemůžete vydržet trochu bolesti?"

Snape zíral přes tkaninu přiléhající k jeho nosu. „Způsobit bolest je diametrálně odlišné od jejího obdržení. Což bych byl až příliš šťastný demonstrovat."

„Díky, ale bez toho se obejdu," řekl Harry rychle, usazujíc se zpátky do postele. „Chcete, abych vám to uzdravil?"

„Ne!" řekl Snape ostře. „S mým štěstím bys ho odstranil úplně. Co tě to posedlo, abys kolem sebe mlátil a takhle mě kopnul?"

Harry si přetáhl přes klín přikrývku a zíral na něj. „Vy jste mě _bodl_! _Uvnitř_! Co jsem asi tak _měl_ dělat?"

„Měl sis to _užít_, ty idiotský kluku! Všechny knihy blouzní o tom, jaké příjemné pocity by měl přinášet dotek prostaty."

„_Dotek_ možná. Píchat do ní jako do jehelníčku _bolí_!" Harry se v posteli trochu zavrtěl. „Celá ta věc byla zatraceně podivný pocit, zvláště ta roztahovací část ."

Vypadalo to, že se tok krve zastavil, takže Snape opatrně odstranil hadřík a dotkl se svého nosu. To by teď mělo být v pořádku, pomyslel si. Získat svou hůlku k vyléčení by v tuto chvíli bylo příliš mnoho pokušení. Položil mokrý hadřík na noční stolek a pohlédl znovu na svého neochotného postelového partnera.

„Myslíš, že bychom to mohli zkusit znovu, tentokrát bez krvavého boje?" zeptal se Snape sarkasticky.

Harry si povzdechl a zalezl zpátky do postele, zavírajíc oči a roztahujíc nohy. Možná přemýšlení o famfrpálu nebyl nejlepší nápad. Prostě si lehne zpátky a bude myslet na Anglii.

-)-)-)

Harry se převalil na loket a neobratně se dotkl ruky, která se v současné době pevně tiskla přes Snapeovy oči. „Pane, to není nic, za co byste se měl stydět, opravdu. Slyšel jsem, že se to v určitém okamžiku života stane v podstatě _každému_."

„Nikdy se mi to nestalo," řekl Snapeův tlumený hlas.

„Ano, ale to ve skutečnosti není věc, kterou byste dělal předtím, ne? Ne, když to byla jenom masturbace. Jste dnes večer pod velkým tlakem – my oba jsme. A ve vašem věku, pane, je opravdu úžasné, že ji můžete vůbec dostat, aspoň na chviličku."

Snape nadzvedl paži, aby na něj mohl zlostně pohlédnout. „Ty mi _nepomáháš_, Pottere."

„Takže, mám jít na to?" zeptal se Harry a snažil se nedat najevo nedočkavost ve svém hlase. Zrovna začínal mít zájem o celou tuhle záležitost, a byla by škoda promarnit tu tvrdost, kterou získal.

Snape si dramaticky povzdechl. „Klidně, i kdyby jen proto, aby dnešní večer nebyl úplnou ztrátou času."

„Tak dobře," řekl Harry a natáhl se pro nádobku s mazivem.

-)-)-)

„Ach, Merline!"

Harryho tělo kleslo na hořejšek Snapeova těla, jeho dech byl nepravidelný. Snape zíral dolů na tmavou hlavu odpočívající na jeho hrudi a znechuceně se ušklíbl na mokro šířící se přes jeho noční košili.

„No, to byl jistě inspirativní vzor k následování," řekl Snape suše.

Harry odolal nutkání druhého muže kopnout, právě teď neměl energii. „Je mi sedmnáct, jsem panic a nadržený. Co sakra jsi čekal?"

„Já nevím, Pottere. Možná, že bys mohl zvládnout dostat ho opravdu _do _mě, než ejakuluješ."

„Ach, sklapni, Snape."

„Potřebuju sprchu."

„Potřebuju se napít."

-)-)-)

„...takže tam byl Lucius, jak široký tak dlouhý na svém zadku na hnojišti, hnůj po celém značkovém novém hábitu a dýchající jako důchodce. A Ogg stojí nad ním, zírá na něj a říká: „Pane Malfoyi, pokud byste se obtěžoval _podívat,_ moh byste vidět, že tady nejsou žádné kozy, které byste moh stisknout."

Harry si přikryl ústa rukou, aby nevyprskl brandy na pokrývku. Polkl a pak povolil svému veselí. „Ach, to bych _rád _viděl!"

Snape se usmál, zatímco si opřel hlavu o čelo postele a napil se ze své téměř prázdné sklenice brandy. „_Bylo_ to poměrně skvělé," souhlasil. „Ten člověk byl vždycky nesnesitelný blbec a jeho potěr je skoro tak špatný."

Harry zamrkal a uvažoval, jestli možná nevypil až moc brandy. „Myslel jsem, že máš Malfoye _rád_."

„Pottere, nikdy si nepleť nutnost s realitou," poradil Snape. „Snáším Draca Malfoye, protože musím."

„Kvůli celé té záležitosti se špehováním," řekl Harry, pak se zamračil. „Nemyslím, že se mi líbí, že to ještě děláš. Mohl bys skončit zraněný, nebo dokonce mrtvý."

Snape překvapeně pohlédl na mladého muže, který seděl vedle něj. „Obavy, pokud jde o mě, pane Pottere? Myslel bych, že ty a většina tvých spolužáků budete slavit můj zánik."

„No, _já_ bych neslavil," řekl Harry pevně. „Můžeš být nesnesitelný, umaštěný parchant, ale nikdo si tohle nezaslouží."

„Děkuji," řekl Snape suše. „Přemýšlím. V každém případě už na tom nezáleží Jakmile se Voldemort dozví, že jsem ten, kdo tě připravil o panictví – a on se to _dozví_ – má užitečnost jako špiona skončí. Proto se Albus staral i o mě, o to, abych přišel o vlastní panictví, pro případ, že bych padl do Voldemortových rukou. "

Harry se zahihňal. „Pokud se nám vůbec podaří toho opravdu dosáhnout."

Odložil prázdnou skleničku na noční stolek a pohlédl na Snapea. Právě teď se s druhým mužem cítil zvláštně spokojený, ačkoliv byl napůl podezřelý, že to je velkým množstvím brandy v jeho tělesném oběhu. Když se Snape uvolnil a choval se takříkajíc přirozeně, byl překvapivě zábavný a Harry se bavil jeho historkami.

Snape seděl s hlavou zakloněnou, oči zavřené a na rtech lehký úsměv. Harry byl překvapený, když si uvědomil, že druhý muž nevypadal v tomto světle ani zdaleka špatně. Po své druhé sprše tohoto večera si Snape zapomněl dát na vlasy tu mastnou věc a vypadalo to docela hezky a překvapivě načechraně. Harry fascinovaně natáhl ruku, aby se jich dotkl a byl uchvácený, když zjistil, jak jsou měkké.

„-pěkné, " zašeptal, hladíc Snapeovy vlasy svými prsty. „Měl bys to takhle nosit častěji."

Snapeova ústa se prakticky otevřela dokořán. „Harry?"

„Mmm-hmm," zamumlal Harry a naklonil se blíž. „Líbí se mi, když mi říkáš takhle. Severusi." V koutku Snapeových úst byla kapka brandy a Harry ji olízl. „Mmm. Chutnáš dobře."

Snape zasténal, když ucítil mrštný, teplý jazyk třepotající se nad jeho rty. „Pot-Harry."

„Severusi," zašeptal Harry znovu. Přitiskl své rty na Snapeovy a došel k názoru, že to opravdu není tak špatné, když si na to jednou zvykneš.

Snapeova ruka poslepu kličkovala po nočním stolku a pak, když ho Harry přitiskl dolů na záda, prostě pustil svou sklenku přes okraj postele, aby se mohl držet Harryho, jako by mu šlo o život.

-)-)-)

„Severusi?"

Harry zíral dolů na tvář pod sebou a mžouravě mrkal, částečně díky vlastní krátkozrakosti a částečně díky napůl opilecké neostrosti zahalující jeho vidění. Ucho probodávající výkřik, který ze sebe právě vydal jeho sexuální partner, se _nezdál_ být vyvolán bolestí, ale nebyl si úplně jistý.

„Jsi v pořádku?"

Snape se na něj zamračil. „Pottere, pokud se _právě teď_ nebudeš _pohybovat_, prokleju tě až do příštího týdne!"

Harry, zděšený, že nějak způsobil újmu svému partnerovi, se začal vytahovat z těsného kanálu, který ho obklopoval, ale Snape sevřel nohy kolem Harryho pasu a zasyčel: „Ne, ty pitomý kluku! Ve mně! Stejně jako jsi právě udělal!"

Harrymu se rozšířily oči pochopením, vrazil zpátky a fascinovaně sledoval, jak Snape vyvalil oči. Ať dělal cokoliv, muselo to být _dobré_ k vyvolání tohoto druhu reakce, a Harry se nemohl dočkat svého kola vespod. Ne že by to, co dělal právě teď, nebylo dobré. Ve skutečnosti to bylo zatraceně skvělé. Teplo a těsnost a hladkost těla kolem jeho hrotu – byl to neuvěřitelně dobrý pocit. _Mnohem_ lepší než jeho vlastní pěst, pomyslel si, zatímco zvyšoval rychlost přirážení.

Snape se pod ním třásl a lapal po dechu, s hlavou zvrácenou dozadu, a Harry nemohl odolat tomu bledému tělu vystavenému jeho pohledu. Sklonil se a sál ho a cítil, jak Snape pod ním vyhodil nohama, když znovu vykřikl. Mezi nimi pulzovalo teplo a kanál Harryho pevně svíral. Jeho vlastní uvolnění si jím prorazilo cestu a vykřikl rozkoší, když vyprázdnil své koule do těla svého milence.

Harry klesl na stále ještě po dechu lapající, nahé tělo pod sebou, příliš vyčerpaný, aby mohl víc než jen slabě otočit hlavu a něžně políbit to zpocené tělo pod svou tváří. „Nádhera, Seve," povzdechl si spokojeně.

„Zavři zobák, Harry," zamumlal Snape ospalým hlasem. Bylo v něm jakési předení, které Harry nikdy předtím neslyšel, a on se usmál, políbil ještě jednou Snapeovu hruď a usnul.

_-)-)-)_

„Zatracená práce."

Podrážděné zabručení spolu s otřesy pod ním probudilo Harryho z hlubokého spánku a unaveně otevřel oči. Znovu je zavřel, když bolest napadla jeho mozek a zasténal.

„Co se stalo?"

„Usnul jsi na mě, ty idiotský kluku." Ruce na něj mdle tlačily. „A jestli se hned nepřesuneš, ušpiním postel."

_To jistě,_ pomyslel si Harry pro sebe, nejasně si vybavujíc obrazy tepla a radosti a Snapea ve stejnou dobu žadonícího a proklínajícího ho. To se nezdálo být skutečné a on potřásl hlavou a pak si přál, aby to neudělal. Zdálo se, že jeho zatracená hlava nabyla na objemu a pulzovala s každým pohybem. Harry zasténal a pokusil se zvednout, jen aby zalapal po dechu na palčivou bolest na hrudi. „Au! Co se děje?"

Snape se na něj zamračil. „Jsme k sobě přilepení, to je to, co se děje! Ani tě nenapadlo udělat jednoduché čistící kouzlo předtím, než jsi na mě usnul!"

„Já? A co _ty_? Proč jsi to kouzlo neudělal _ty_?"

Snapeův zlostný pohled byl ještě zlostnější. „V případě, že jste si toho nevšiml, pane Pottere, _já jsem dole_! Je zatraceně těžké se pohybovat s váhou několika kamenů ležící na tvé zpropadené hrudi!"

Harry se zájmem zaznamenal, že Snapeovi trochu uklouzl přízvuk, zněl trochu hruběji, obyčejněji. _Takže, Snape se nenarodil se stříbrnou lžičkou v puse jako Malfoy?_ pomyslel si, kupodivu potěšený tou myšlenkou. To dělalo Snapea jaksi... přístupnějšího.

„Usnul jsi taky, ne?" zeptal se a široce se usmál na pohled, kterým ho Snape obdařil. Podíval se dolů mezi ně a řekl: „Ještě štěstí, že ani jeden z nás není zvlášť chlupatý, řekl bych. Napadlo tě, že by nás mohla odlepit sprcha?"

Přesouvali se v souladu, ale sklouzli z postele, jen aby zjistili, že výškový rozdíl znemožňuje Harrymu stát bez nepříjemného tahání za jejich chloupky na hrudi. Snape, dávajíc povzdechem najevo, jak ho to obtěžuje, zvedl Harryho a odnesl ho těch pár kroků do koupelny. Když nastavil teplotu vody, přitiskl Harryho zády ke zdi sprchového koutu a Harry se zahákl patami o Snapeovy nohy, aby nesklouzl dolů.

Ta pozice k sobě přitiskla jejich rozkroky a Harry si uvědomoval tvrdost svého penisu stejně jako zvětšení zájmu u Snapea. Jakmile voda rozpustila přilnavost mezi nimi, Harry využil svých nohou, aby zahoupal jejich těla blíž k sobě a slyšel Snapea zasténat.

„Pane Pottere, prosím."

„Harry," vydechl Harry do Snapeova ucha. „Říkal jsi mi „Harry" předtím. Líbilo se mi to."

„Harry, účelem této sprchy bylo nás _odlepit_, ne ještě víc zaplést."

„_Jsme_ odlepení," zamumlal Harry, „a teď bych byl rád víc zapletený." Přitulil se obličejem ke Snapeově krku, těšíc se ochutnáním a pocitem té pevné kůže pod svými ústy. „Pořád potřebuju být píchán."

Snape znovu zasténal. „Harry, s ohledem na stav mé hlavy v tuto chvíli, kdybych měl na výběr mezi Voldemortem a dalším kolem, bral bych Voldemorta."

„Vezmi si lektvar," radil Harry a pokračoval v houpání„Jsem si jistý, že jich máš fůru."

Jeho ústa našla Snapeovy a Snape se s povzdechem vzdal. Tisknouc Harryho proti zdi a držíc hlavu svého milence v dlaních, Snape začal hltat ta dychtivá ústa pod jeho. A skutečně, ta věc s jazykem nebyla zdaleka tak spatná, jak to znělo. Bylo to docela pěkné. Více než pěkné.

Harry zasténal a uvolnil svá ústa. „Vezmi mě do postele, Seve."

Snape byl až příliš šťastný vyhovět.

_-)-)-)_

Snape ležel na zádech a díval se na strop, s obzvláště hloupým úsměvem na tváři. Ne že by se o to nějak zvlášť staral, Potter byl jediný, kdo ho mohl vidět, a protože mladý muž vystavoval na odiv stejně přihlouplý úsměv, možnost vydírání byla mimořádně nízká.

Harry ležel přitulený ke Snapeovi a paže jeho milence ho pevně objímaly. Jeho hlava spočívala na Snapeově hrudi a jeho ruka líně obkreslovala vzor na kůži. „Jsi krásný, víš. Neměl bys ukrývat své tělo pod takovou spoustou oblečení."

„Pochybuji, že zbytek studentů sdílí tvůj názor," řekl Snape suše.

„No, nevím. Všiml jsem si, že _několik_ lidí tě se zaujetím pozoruje. Malfoy, například." Harry se zamračil při pomyšlení na někoho jiného dotýkajícího se jeho Severuse.

Snape si odfrkl. „Draca mnohem víc zajímá lézt mi do zadku než ho šukat."

„Jeho ztráta." Harryho ruka se pomalu pohybovala dál dolů, neslyšně přejíždějíc přes nehybné kopí svého milence. „Je zajímavé vidět, že to staré pořekadlo o nosech a penisech je naprosto přesné."

„Harry," Snape zasténal. „Za žádnou cenu už nemůžu."

Harry se tiše zasmál a otočil hlavu, aby políbil Snapeovu hruď. „Vlastně ani já." Jeho ruka se vrátila k mazlení s hrudí druhého muže. „Ale mohlo by to jít s trochou odpočinku."

„Nemůžeme spát dlouho," řekl Snape neochotně. „Albus nás očekává na snídani, abychom mu mohli podat naši... zprávu."

„_Ach_."

Harry dlouhou chvíli mlčel. Teď, když jejich společná noc byla téměř u konce, zjistil, že vůbec nechce, aby to skončilo. V dopoledních hodinách budou muset jít každý svou cestou, zpátky do jejich vlastního života, zpět do osamělosti a prázdných nocí. To bylo v pořádku předtím, když si neuvědomoval, co mu chybí, ale teď, když to _věděl_... A bylo tady ještě tolik věcí, které zatím nezkusil. A víc než to, chtěl je zkusit se Severusem.

Náhle ho něco napadlo. „Severusi?" řekl, zvedl hlavu a podíval se na druhou tvář.

„Hm?" Snape vypadal zadumaně a Harry uvažoval, jestli myslí na totéž.

„Když máVoldemort tak velký zájem dostat moje semeno do sebe, myslíš, že by kvůli tomu vyzkoušel, víš, orální sex?"

Snapeova tvář vypadala zaujatě a on pomalu řekl, „Možná by mohl. Jako dočasné opatření, chápeš."

„A já jsem nikdy neměl orální sex, takže technicky jsem v téhle oblasti panic. A ty?"

„Mmm," souhlasil Snape. „Ta myšlenka se mi nikdy nezamlouvala, a dělat to _Voldemortovi_..."

_Oba muži se zachvěli._

„Takže – jenom abychom neriskovali, víš – měli bychom to udělat. Mít vzájemný orální sex. Jenom pro jistotu."

Snape zasténal. „Harry, nemohl bych..."

„No, já taky ne. Jsem vyčerpaný, v pozitivním smyslu slova." Harryho hlava se vrátila na Snapeovu hruď. „Dá se čekat, že to bude trvat pár hodin dobít baterky."

Snape rukama objal Harryho pevněji. „Větší část dne, v mém případě. Nejsem tak mladý, jako jsem býval."

„Takže, nelze o tom vůbec uvažovat do dnešní noci," prohlásil Harry spokojeně.

„Přesně tak," souhlasil Snape, položil si bradu na Harryho čelo a zavřel oči. „Devět hodin ti vyhovuje? Nechám pro tebe odemčené dveře."

„Zní to perfektně," řekl Harry ospale. „A víš, možná by nebyl špatný nápad mrknout na knihy o gay sexu. Jen abychom se ujistili, že nepřehlédneme nic, co by Voldemort mohl zkusit."

„Podívám se na to dnes odpoledne," zamumlal Snape. „Samozřejmě, mohlo by to trvat pár dní, abychom měli jistotu, že jsme probrali všechno."

„I týdny." Harry se přitulil blíž ke Snapeovi. „Pokud budeme mít štěstí."

„Možná dokonce roky," zašeptal Snape v polospánku.

Harry se usmál. Opravdu moc se mu líbilo, jak to zní.

**KONEC**

-)-)-)

_**Zítra je první máj, lásky čas, takže tento překlad berte jako malý dárek :-) **__**A ačkoliv hlavní zásluha patří autorce, pokud se vám povídka líbí, komentáře - vzhledem k hodinám stráveným nad překladem - potěší :-)**_


End file.
